I'm Here For You
by Wallflower93
Summary: "Because I care too much about you Marley Rose." After the loss at sectionals, Marley's being thrown under the bus. It seems like no one understands her...except for him. He's been there for for her, and she's starting to see it too. Realizing that she hurt the only one who truly cares, will Marley and Ryder finally be able to give into their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Tina was giving Marley one of her infamous glares. "I'm just going to say exactly what everyone in this room is is ALL Marley's fault. 'New Rachel' my butt. I was friends with Rachel Berry, and you miss are no Rachel Berry!"

Tina's words were stinging.

"Preach!" yelled Artie.

Artie's agreement only made Marley sink lower into her chair. She knew it. She knew this would happen. She messed up. She let everyone down. She wanted to crawl into a corner and never come out. She looked over at Jake, but even his eyes were cold. Was she so horrible that even Jake wouldn't support her?

It was quiet and the tension in the choir room was almost physically present when an unexpected voice was heard.

"You know guys, maybe we deserved to lose sectionals this year. Maybe we didn't just lose because Marley made a mistake, which by the way, everyone in the room can relate to. Maybe our sorry asses were so caught up in winning and looking the best that it's possible we may have forgotten what being here really means. I thought this was a safe place. Somewhere that everyone was accepted, no matter what. Whatever happened to being a team and supporting each other? Marley didn't even drink drop of water after she PASSED OUT before the topic was changed back to winning and losing. Did any one of you even try to ask Marley how she was feeling or what she was going through before you all threw her under the bus for a mistake! What happened to supporting each other? You know...I'm looking around and I don't see a team. I see individuals who are all too incredibly bitter about losing a competition that they've forgotten why they're here in the first place. And if this is what Glee Club is about, then, no thanks. I've already got enough things to worry about. I'm sure you all will be just fine without me," Ryder said to the group before storming out of the choir room.

Tina looked guilty while everyone was still trying to process the last few minutes. Marley's blue orbs were on the verge of spilling tears. She left the room not long after Ryder.

"He's right. You all should be ashamed of yourselves," Finn said disappointed.

Marley didn't show up during lunch. Ryder also decided it would be best if he kept his distance from the others for awhile. He looked over at the table occupied mostly by the New Directions. He didn't see her. To be honest, seeing that Marley was skipping another meal bothered him. He glanced at Jake who was exchanging giggles with Kitty and was clearly not too concerned about Marley. He walked out the cafeteria looking for her.

Marley found herself looking for a quiet place to take in everything that had been happening all day. The auditorium. No one could bother her there right now, she thought. Singing was her therapy and she needed it more than anything right now.

"Everytime" by Britney Spears

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby...

Marley heard quiet clapping. "That was beautiful," said Ryder, slowly making his way up the stage.

She was caught off guard. She didn't think anyone would have heard her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I could ask you the same question," he answered playfully.

She ignored his statement, turning around, about to leave, when she stopped.

He grabbed her arm to stop her leaving. He moved to where he was in front of her. He looked at where his hand was gripped firmly on to her own. Her arm was so thin...too thin. He looked at her body. She was so frail she looked like a single gust of wind could easily knock her over. Her eyes met his and she knew what he was doing.

"Have you had lunch yet? he asked trying to ease into the conversation. She nodded a no. He pulled her down to sit on the stage and reached into his backpack to pull out his lunch.

"I hope you like PB&J. Here," he gestured for her to take a half of the sandwich.

They ate in silence. The whole time Marley couldn't take her eyes off Ryder. Here she was, alone and hurt. And out of all people to be here with her, the guy who she hurt was the one to take care of her. Her own boyfriend didn't even think to check up on her. She felt guilty. How could he be so kind to her after what she did to him. She was a different person when it happened. With pressure from sectionals, worrying about whether Ryder and Jake would kill each other before the competition, and Kitty's manipulative comments, Marley lost track of herself. Ryder wasn't the kind of guy to blow a girl off. No...that was Jake. Ryder was obviously telling the truth about why he had to cancel the date. She was beating herself up for what she did to him. She knew what it felt like to be blown off. She could only imagine how Ryder had felt after finding out that she asked Jake out the minute Ryder canceled. All these thoughts were making her head hurt.

As tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes she choked out, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ryder looked up from his lunch, the question catching him off guard.

"What do you mean? I mean, I like to think of myself as a generally kind person. Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Ryder. I'm such a horrible person. You just couldn't make it to our date and what did I do? I asked Jake out...I can't believe myself. This is not who I am. I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"To be honest, it did hurt. I thought we really had something. When I kissed you backstage, I just felt something. I can't explain it, but it was amazing. I thought that maybe you felt that something too...so I asked you out. When I found out about you and Jake, I decided to back off because I wanted you to be happy. It Jake makes you happy, then I guess I have to deal with it no matter how much it hurts me.

She looked at him. The fact that he was being so nice about it only made her feel more guilty...

After a few seconds of silence, she managed to speak. "But Jake's not here now...you are. How come you stood up for me in front of the whole glee club while Jake never even once tried to defend me? How come you came looking for me while Jake is probably off enjoying lunch?"

"Because I care too much about you Marley Rose."

Before he had the chance to say anything, she had her arms wrapped tight around him while her head rested in the crook of his neck. She sobbed silently as they stayed that way, hugging each other tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I just wanted to thank all of you for the positive feedback I received for chapter 1. I really am in love with this couple! Anyways, I just wanted to say that this chapter paints Jake in a negative light and I had absolutely no intention in offending anyone but its just how I wanted the story to go. I personally like Jake too, but I prefer Marley with Ryder. So here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As they pulled away from each others embrace, Ryder and Marley were staring into each others eyes so longingly, they were beginning to forget their surroundings. Ryder wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he wouldn't. He knew that even though he didn't like the fact that Marley was with Jake, he had to respect it. Just when he was about to pull away, he realized that they were not alone.

"Oh, no. Please continue. Don't let me interrupt your little date," spat Jake at the two.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" questioned Marley nervously. Jake was now standing directly in front of Marley, who was trying her best not to shake out of fear. She knew Jake had an anger problem...

"Oh, hey Marley. I just came by to pick up my book I left here yesterday but I think the better question is WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ...WITH HIM?" Jake yelled violently. He grabbed Marley roughly by the shoulders and shook her. Marley winced at the rough contact.

"Dude, stop it. What the hell are you doing? You're hurting her!" Ryder tried to make Jake let go of Marley. Jake let go with a slight push that sent Marley a few feet back. She was scared. She knew Jake was raging, but she just hoped that he wouldn't hurt Ryder. It wasn't his fault.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Jake was fuming. He shoved Ryder and his aggressive side was making an appearance.

"Jake, calm down. Nothing happened. I was just making sure Marley was eating properly so I brought her some lunch," Ryder tried to explain and calm Jake down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I knew it! I know you've been after my girl ever since I saw you kiss her backstage. And she has me! She doesn't need you to take care of her! Stay the hell away from Marley!" Jake shouted while pushing and shoving Ryder.

"Are you serious man? You don't even know what Marley is going through and if you actually give a damn about her, then why didn't you try to defend or try to figure out what's been going on with her. I was just worried about her. I-." Ryder was cut off by Jake's fist slamming into Ryder's left eye. Ryder fell to the ground from the blow and Marley shrieked as she ran to Ryder's side.

"Stop! Stop! What the hell is going on here!" Finn ran over to the trio as he had caught the incident just in time.

Finn looked at Marley and directed her, "Marley you take care of Ryder. Jake, you're coming with me to Figgins office." Finn and Jake left the scene. Marley was at Ryder's side.

"Are you okay? Oh my God, this looks bad. Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse," said Marley while gently stroking his face. She helped him stand up and walked him to the school nurse.

After they visited the nurse they were on they're way to class.

"Thanks for helping me," said Ryder.

Marley began speaking, "Are you kidding me? This is all my fault! You would've never gotten hurt had Jake not seen you with me. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault," replied Ryder sincerely.

"Not just that...I'm sorry I blew you off. I was so selfish and I regret it. I just didn't want to be the girl who got played again, but I should have known that you're better than that. You helped me with my problems so I think the least I can do is help you. How about I help you study for the history test?" asked Marley hopefully.

"No, that's ok. I don't want to give Jake anything to be mad at you about anymore," replied Ryder.

"I don't care about him. He just proved that he doesn't care about me and I don't want to have anything to do with him after what he did to you. Please?" Marley asked him again.

"You don't have to help me. You don't owe me anything,"said Ryder.

"I know. I WANT to help you," she said determined.

"Fine. Come over around 5. I should be done with practice by then," said Ryder finally giving in. He flashed her a quick smile before walking off to his next class. Marley smiled to herself slightly before walking off to her own class.

At exactly 5 o'clock, Marley rang the doorbell at the Lynn house. She already felt out of place. His neighborhood was on the upper side of Lima. She thought to herself, "What am I even thinking? Look at his house. I wonder what he would think if he saw where I live...he deserves better..."

The door opened and Marley looked down. She saw a little boy that looked around the age of 5. He took a look at Marley. "Are you Ryder's girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

Marley's face instantly turned a deep red. "Um...no..I...uh..." Marley stammered.

"Blake!" Ryder called out from the top of the staircase. Marley looked up at him. Blake ran away giggling.

"Sorry about that...he's just like that sometimes.." Ryder explained.

"No..I get it. He's cute. He's your brother?" she questioned.

"Yeah...um we can go upstairs and start studying.." Ryder started to say.

"Ryder! Who's that!" a woman called out. She walked out into the foyer of the large house and greeted Marley with a warm smile.

"Why hello there! You must be Marley. Ryder told me so much about you. It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Ryder's mom, Karen," Mrs. Lynn greeted Marley as they shook hands. Ryder blushed a bit at his mothers embarrassing comment.

"Mom, we were just gonna study for our history test. Marley offered to help me," Ryder told his mom.

"Oh that's great! But you have to stay for dinner," his mother insisted.

"No really, that's okay. I'm just here to help Ryder..." said Marley.

"Nonsense! Why don't you two wash up! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and Ryder you father will be home too," Mrs Lynn said before making her way back to the kitchen.

"She's sweet," said Marley.

"Thanks. The bathroom's on the left. You can go wash up," Ryder said as he directed Marley toward the bathroom.

Marley, Ryder, Mrs. Lynn, and Blake were all seated at the extravagant dining table waiting on Mr. Lynn to come so they could begin dinner. Ryder's father rushed in and bent down to kiss Mrs. Lynn's cheek briefly before taking his own seat. They began eating.

"So," began Mr. Lynn, "this is Marley huh? It's nice to meet you Marley." He gave a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Lynn. Thank you for having me," Marley responded sweetly.

Throughout dinner, Ryder's parents made small talk with Marley. Then it happened. "So what do your parents do, dear?" Mrs Lynn asked.

Ryder looked at Marley. He knew she was extremely sensitive about this matter after all the taunting she'd gone through because of it. He held her free hand under the table as a sign of support.

"Umm...well my father left my mother when I was young. And my mom...she works in the cafeteria at our school," Marley barely spoke. She wondered what Ryder's parents would think I her now.

"So she's the lunch lady?" Blake asked innocently.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about your father, dear. Your mother must be a very strong woman. She's obviously raised a very lovely young woman," responded Mrs. Lynn kindly.

Marley was shocked. This was one of the first times she wasn't being judged because her mother was the lunch lady, or that she didn't have a father. Ryder was relieved that his parents didn't make Marley feel uncomfortable.

"Marley, you've barely touched your food. Did you not like it?" Mr. Lynn asked her.

"Oh no. It's delicious. I'm just not very hungry, that's all," said Marley.

Ryder gave Marley a look that told her that he knew she was lying and she had better eat. Marley didn't want to give Ryder a reason to think she wasn't okay so she finished her dinner.

After dinner Marley offered to help out with the dishes but Mrs. Lynn refused. Ryder and Marley went upstairs to his room.

They walked in and Ryder pulled up an extra chair to his large desk. They sat down and opened their books.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable..." he said apologetically.

"Umm..no, it's fine. Really...your family is really nice," she told him.

Marley worked intensely at helping Ryder. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to work so hard but still have so much trouble.

"You're doing great," Marley told him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine. History one of better subjects so..." Marley began.

"I'm not talking about that. Why did you do it? The purging? How did that even cross your mind?" Ryder asked in a serious tone.

She knew she couldn't just change the topic. Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke to him softly, "I don't know how it happened. I guess it was people teasing my mom and Kitty telling me that being fat is just in my genes and it's just a matter of time before it happens to me. I was scared. I was scared that no one would like me anymore. I was scared that people would start teasing me the way they tease my mom. I love my mom no matter what but I just didn't want to end up like her. I know is gross. I hate it but it's addictive. I just thought that unless I puked right after, I couldn't eat anything. Santana told me that Kitty had been sewing my clothes tighter everyday to convince me that I'm gaining weight...and then you cancelled on me too, so I just thought that even you though I wasn't worth your time..."

He took her trembling hand in his. He spoke gently, "You're perfect. I know you don't believe me when I say it, but your the most beautiful girl I've met, inside and out. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. And you're worth every minute of my time."

He raised her hand to his lip and kissed it tenderly. The feeling of his soft lips on her skin sent shivers up her spine. She remembered the time when he kissed her. When he stole her first kiss. She still hadn't told this to him this, well, not anyone to be honest. She already had too many things going against her. She didn't want to seem like a complete loser who was 16 when she shared her first kiss.

He stared into her eyes. It was almost like he was searching for something. A hint, a clue that let him know that she shared the same feelings for him. Her blue eyes followed his deep brown ones. They stayed that way for a while.

She broke the silence. "I think I should get going now. It's pretty late."

"I'll drop you off. It's way to late for you to walk by yourself," he said concerned.

They both sat silently in his car as he drove to her house. He pulled into her driveway. He broke the silence this time.

"Before I go, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Um..yea...sure," she hesitated.

"I can't keep on wondering if my feelings for you are one-sided. I need to know. Do you feel about me the way I feel about you?" he asked carefully.

She blushed. "I do," she responded shyly with a slight smile.

He flashed one of his adorable smiles at her.

"Goodnight Marley."

"Goodnight Ryder."

**Please please review! I would love to here your comments! **


End file.
